Moved on?
by karatecullen2012
Summary: Bella thought she has moved on with her life after the second time Edward leaves her, but when she see's Edward and his family again, will she give in quickly?  Remake of Anybody!
1. No Replacing

**Okay so I thought that I would make a full story off of Anybody, so here is the prologue/ chapter one! What do you guys think? Should I keep going?**

**Once again all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1- No replacing**

I really don't know how I got so lucky. Having a perfect vampire boyfriend that did everything for you. He had all the money, all the good looks, a beautiful home, and a friendly family. For Vampires. You would think that I would be something to eat for them, but it turns out that I am part of their family. Sister to Alice, clumsy sister to Emmett, friend to Rosalie and Jasper, human daughter to Carlisle and Esme, and of course soul mate to Edward. After my birthday experience, with Jasper and all the blood, Edward made the stupid idea of leaving and lying to me. Don't worry; I made him pay for that after I rescued him from Volterra. I thought we had resumed our love again. Thought we were made for each other. I guess not. He was right; I was a distraction, a pet. He probably used me for a while because he was tired of being alone. He is probably off in the world somewhere with some vampire chick. I trusted him; I guess that was my first mistake.

It all stated one afternoon. I had got out of work early, a little begging on my part toward Newton, did the trick. I was excited to see Edward. It had been a couple days from our return from Volterra, and I was still a little scared of how he might disappear any time now. I hopped into my old Chevy truck and made my way to the Cullen household. I turned onto their unbelievably long driveway and made my way to their beautiful house. Just as I pulled up to the house and got out of my truck, I had the strange feeling of emptiness. I walked up to the house and walked through the garage to the back door. All of the cars were gone. I guess that wasn't unusual. They probably went out for a family hunting trip. I walked up to the door and walked through the unlocked door and walked into the main living room. It felt eerie with all the quietness. I should have been scared because the house was so quiet. I started walking up the stair case, up to the third floor, where Edwards's room was located. As I entered the room I saw that his room was empty. No books or pictures that had been hung up before. All of his CDs were missing too. This started to scare me. Maybe he hasn't gotten around to unpacking his stuff. I sat down on the couch that was still in the same spot and pulled out my cell phone. I hit speed dial number one and waited for Edward velvety, musical voice to answer. What I wasn't expecting was the answering machine telling me that this number has been disconnected. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I was alone. He left me again. Instead of that gaping hole inside my chest of pain in darkness I felt anger. How could he do this? Why? Was I not up to his standards? I couldn't care if I saw him again, he broke my heart once, he broke it again, and there is no replacing it again.


	2. Moving on in Paradise

**Okay here is chapter two! Still getting into the introduction still, but the next chapter will be the real thing. Please review of what you think!**

**Chapter two- Moving on in paradise**

**10 years later**

It has been ten years. Ten years of anger against them. I haven't heard a word from them since. I really don't want to. I like how my life is now. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_I walked around there house, anger boiling in my blood. I wanted to kick something or someone, but I knew that would only hurt me. Each of their rooms was empty with their personal possessions. All of their furniture was left behind, but their flat screen television had been taken out of the wall. In place of the television was a huge hole. I laughed darkly, knowing it was Emmett using his clumsy strength to get the television out of the wall. After inspecting the rest of the house I stormed out of the house and ran over to my truck. I willed for the tears that had started to spill out of my eyes to not come but the spilled over my cheek. I knew they weren't sadness tears; they were anger tears. I was over the point of angry. I rescued him and put my faith back to him and he goes and leaves me again. I finally pulled out of the long driveway and headed to the person that I needed the most. I crossed the border line and headed to La Push, hoping that Jacob was there. As I pulled in to the driveway of the red house I saw Jakes rabbit in the garage. I knew he would be here, unless he was off being wolf boy. I knocked on the door and was ready to see Billy in his wheelchair but Jake answered the door. He opened the door and let me in. He then saw that my cheeks were red and my eyes were swollen. I heard him mutter something like "Bloodsuckers," before he wrapped his arms around me. I started crying again as Jake held me and let me stain his shirt as I cried. I finally was able to calm down and looked into jakes worried eyes._

_ "They left again," I hiccupped. I heard Jake growl quietly before tightening his hold on me. I didn't remember the rest of the night, as I stayed in jakes arms till night time, when Charlie raced over and took me home. I remember waking up and having the goal of moving on._

**End Flashback.**

Move on is what I did. I forgot about him and his family. I pushed them right out of my life. I turned to my studies and graduated high school with flying colors. I then proceeded to start the career of singing. Singing saved my life. It is everything to me.

**Flashback**

_I had returned home from a long, exhausting day at school to find the police cruiser in the driveway. Okay that was not usual. I walked in and saw my dad sitting on the couch watching ESPN. I shook my head, before dropping my bag and hanging up my coat._

_ "Hey, what are you doing home?" I asked._

_ "Nothing important going on at work," He answered. I nodded my head before going up to my room to retire for the rest of the night. Just before I got to the second stair I heard Charlie calling for me. I looked over at him._

_ "A buddy from the station gave me a surprise and I thought maybe you would like it. It is up in your room. If you want to Ill sign you up for lessons," He said. I raced up to my room and opened my door. Lying on my bed was a beautiful guitar. Immediately I told Charlie that I wanted to take lessons._

**End Flash back**

That was the first time I knew how I wanted my life to start. I made a career of singing. I was finally discovered by a couple of people, and was introduced to the Hollywood of singing. I live like a queen now. People crowding me when I come out of my place, wanting autographs, and paparazzi trying to get every single picture possible of me. I was not clumsy Isabella Swan anymore; I was Bella Swan, famous singer.


	3. Right back in the water of heartbreak

**Okay so this is the beginning of this story! Hope you like it!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters!**

**Song: Right Back in the Water by Jesse McCartney!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 3-Right back in the water of Heartbreak**

"Bella!"

That annoying sound has been going off for an hour now. I can't seem to find the snooze button. I wish they would stop, because they knew what kind of mood I would be in; Tired, cranky… some say annoying. I was out late last night, with a couple of my friends at the local bar. I had to stay hidden, but it was worth the excitement. We stayed out late to god knows what hour, before we all dropped. Somehow Kayla and Dylan, my two best friends, were able to call my personal limo driver to bring us back to my hotel. When we proceeded to drive back to my hotel, which wasn't exactly called home because we moved from place to place because of my singing, I must have fallen asleep because here I am, the next morning, with a major headache.

"I'm up, I'm up, give it a rest," I groaned. I fell out of my bed and landed on the floor with a loud "Oomph." I staggered out of my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen, where the smell of coffee filtered my senses. I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a couple aspirins for my headache and walked over to where Dylan was making me my coffee. I grabbed my coffee and gave Dylan a quick peak on the cheek. Don't get me wrong, Dylan is a very cute guy, but we never dated. He has been there for me since we met in college and has become my voice coach since.

"You're annoying," I mumbled as I took a quick gulp of my coffee. The steaming liquid ran down my throat felt well. I laid my head down on the table and my eyes started to droop.

"Oh no, you're not falling asleep on me again! You have a concert tonight," Dylan said. I groaned at him as I picked my head up and glared at him.

"Thanks for reminding me," I grumbled. I heard his throaty laugh as I got up and put some toast in the toaster.

"Your fault for staying out late," He laughed.

"You stayed out late too!" I stated.

"Yeah but you had a couple more drinks then I did," He exclaimed. I grumbled to myself as I got my toast and put butter on it. What a way to start my morning! Annoying best friend, check! Stupid concert tonight, Check. I just want to sleep! I didn't think all of this would be such hard work.

As the morning went on I stayed in my room for most of the day. I had to pick which song I wanted to sing tonight. Do I want a fast upbeat song, or a slow meaningful song? I looked through all of my tracks and after a while found the perfect song. This song reminded me so much of…him. Yes, there is no stopping my feelings toward him, but he doesn't want me. He never wanted me. Each time I think of him I think of this song. My audience will love this song.

By the time 6:30 rolls around, I am dressed and ready to roll. I was dressed in sharp, black skinny jeans and a blue designer tee. If Alice was still here, she would be very pleased about my wardrobe. Wait… stop thinking about them. God, everything I do is revolved around me thinking about them. Why can't I just forget them? I meet up with Dylan and my manager, Chris, and we head to the concert. When we pull up, I see my fans going nuts, trying to take pictures of me and the paparazzi also trying to get a photo of me for the magazine covers. When we come to a stop I get out of the car with Dylan and my manager and we follow the security to the stage. Along the way I stop and sign pictures for my fans and take photos with them. I hop onto the stage and take the microphone.

"What's up everybody?" I hear a loud cheering noise that makes a huge smile come to my face. My fans know how to cheer me up in the worst of times for me.

"Oka, so I have a special song for you guys. It is called Right back in the Water, and it reflects my feelings toward my past love, Hope you guys like it." I hear my crowd whoop and holler before the music starts.

_I could tell by the look in his eyes_

_Maybe I'm just another one of his lies_

'_Cause I know we've been through this so_

_Many times_

_Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside._

_And I try to walk away but I keep telling_

_Myself_

_He's the one for me_

'_Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps _

_Pulling me in _

_We were meant to be and I can't leave him_

_So were right back in the water, we're right_

_Back in the water_

_I could tell by the look in his eyes_

_All my friends keep telling me, now's the _

_Time_

_But I know just the notion saying goodbye_

_I breaks my heart, It tears me up inside_

_And I try to walk away but I keep telling _

_Myself_

_He's the one for me_

'_Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps _

_Pulling me in_

_We were meant to be and I can't leave him_

_So were right back singing, ooh, c'mon_

_Ooh, c'mon_

_I want to walk by but there is something that_

_Won't let me_

_Singing, ooh, c'mon, ooh, c'mon_

_He's the one that's always there_

_I could tell by the look in his eyes_

_Maybe I'm just another one of his lies_

_And I try to walk away but I keep telling _

_Myself_

_He's the one for me_

'_Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps _

_Pulling me in_

_We were meant to be and I can't leave him_

_So we're right back in the water, we're right_

_Back in the water, yeah_

As I finish the song, I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks. Why was I the one that was in the middle of heartbreak? Maybe I deserved it.

**Okay so that's chapter 3. How did you guys like it? Keep going? I was thinking of making an EPOV so… REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Song: Right Back in the Water by Jesse McCartney!**


	4. My mistakes have taken toll

**Okay so here is EPOV from the last couple chapters! His feelings of leaving Bella again!**

**Song: Right back in the water by Jesse McCartney**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 4-My Mistakes have taken toll**

I left her again. My whole world slipped through my fingers. I left her because my family needed me. Jasper had a mishap with a human one day that he was hunting, with the family. Let's just say that the human didn't survive. Jaspers inner monster took over and his blood thirst took control of his body. Jasper told us briefly what happened and then he disappeared with Alice to the Denali clan. Emmett and Rosalie followed next; their "Brother" needed them. Soon after, Carlisle and Esme went with a sad smile toward me. And then I was alone. I had two choices. I could either join my family or stay with my soul mate. I couldn't choose, do I continue loving Bella or go and help Jasper through his time of need. I guess the choice I made had some reason to it, but I couldn't help but regret not saying good-bye to my Bella. I watched her that day I left; I saw her face glowing with happiness and love. She was supposed to come see the family that night; but that all changed. I love her and I will always love her until I die.

**Ten Years later**

We were living in Montana now. Don't ask me why. After that day of leaving my love, I wallowed in self-pity. I rarely talked to my family, and once every couple months I went out hunting. It was like my Bella's disastrous birthday again. I was fed up with myself for leaving her again so sudden. Alice was the only one that could stand me. I never came out of my room, never interacted with anyone. Alice sometimes dropped by and gave me some company. She was always my favorite little pixie.

One afternoon, Sunday I believe, Alice was in my room watching T.V. The electronic device was rarely used. She had it on some music channel. It didn't hold any interest to me so I walked down to the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine.

"Since when do you read Peoples magazine?" I asked as I sat down across from her.

"Oh, Edward didn't expect you to come down," She said not looking at me. Something was up. Esme never read magazines, and she didn't look at me.

"What's going on?" I said warily. Esme looked up at me and opened her mouth before shutting it quickly. I looked at her suspiciously before reaching over and trying to grab the magazine. She quickly snatched it out of arm's length and threw it toward the couch in the main living room. I was about to get up and get the magazine but I heard alike come stomping down, glaring daggers at Esme.

"You almost blew it! "Alice exclaimed.

"I know I'm sorry!" Esme answered. Both of them were clouding their minds so I couldn't read them.

"Blew what?" I huffed out.

"We can't tell him! He just returned back to the old Edward!" Alice went on, pretending I wasn't there. What were they hiding from me? At inhuman pace, I darted over to the couch and grabbed the magazine. What I saw on the front cover ripped my dead heart out and stomped on it. It was my Bella, tucked under some guys arm with a huge smile on her face. The magazines front cover read 'Singer and songwriter Bella Swan, emerges from the dark and gives us a look into her past with the songs she has sung.' If I had to breathe I would be panting. My Bella was a singer? She wrote about her past? Did that include me? I just stared at the cover until Alice came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and dropped my head.

"How could you keep me from this?" I whispered. I saw Alice and Esme share a look before Alice spoke.

"I knew it would make you sad." I nodded my head. Just as I was about to speak I heard my T.V. say 'Now here is Bella Swan.' I lifted my head and raced up the stairs to my room and watched my love walk out onto stage. Alice and Esme followed me and when they saw Bella on stage they gasped. My love looked stunning as usual. I bet Alice was proud of her wardrobe pick. I watched the T.V and saw my love say hi to the crowd and the music start and her beautiful voice surrounded my senses.

_**I could tell by the look in his eyes **_

_**Maybe I'm just another one of his lies**_

'_**Cause I know we've been through this so**_

_**Many times**_

_**Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside.**_

How could she think that? She was never one of my lies! She thinks it is HER fault that I left. God, my beautiful Bella can be so idiotic.

_**And I try to walk away but I keep telling**_

_**Myself**_

_**He's the one for me**_

'_**Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps **_

_Pulling me in _

_We were meant to be and I can't leave him_

_So were right back in the water, we're right_

_Back in the water_

She is trying to forget about me. I could see the reason behind that, but yet I can't help the feeling of hurt surround me. She was right, we were meant to be. Its I that should have not left her again.

_**I could tell by the look in his eyes**_

_**All my friends keep telling me, now's the **_

_**Time**_

_**But I know just the notion saying goodbye**_

_**I breaks my heart, It tears me up inside**_

I sure hope the guy on the magazine cover was just a friend telling her to let go of her feelings for me. She feels the same way; Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I have ever done the first time I left her and then there I go again, leaving her, without any sort of explanation.

_**And I try to walk away but I keep telling **_

_**Myself**_

_**He's the one for me**_

'_**Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps **_

_**Pulling me in**_

_**We were meant to be and I can't leave him**_

I can't stop the feelings that overwhelm me whenever I think of her name, let alone, look at her. I never wanted to leave her, and from the looks of it, she didn't want me to leave her. What have I done?

_**So were right back singing, ooh, c'mon**_

_**Ooh, c'mon**_

_**I want to walk by but there is something that**_

_**Won't let me**_

_**Singing, ooh, c'mon, ooh, c'mon**_

_**He's the one that's always there**_

I know she wants to get rid of those feelings, but something in me hopes she can't. I want her to never forget those feelings we had for each other, the affection she had on me. She thinks I was the one that was always there? Where am I now? We are both miserable.

_**I could tell by the look in his eyes**_

_**Maybe I'm just another one of his lies**_

_**And I try to walk away but I keep telling **_

_**Myself**_

_**He's the one for me**_

'_**Cause his love is so contagious, it keeps **_

_**Pulling me in**_

_**We were meant to be and I can't leave him**_

_**So we're right back in the water, we're right**_

_**Back in the water, yeah**_

If I could cry I would have. I would have been bawling. Just like her. I could see the tears running down her cheeks as she ran off stage and walked with some guy, suspecting it was her manager, and another guy. I quickly recognized the guy as the one Bella was tucked under in the photo on the cover of the magazine. She looked happy with that guy; do I want to mess that up? I looked up to Alice and Esme, who were looking at me with hesitation.

"Were going to Forks," I spoke with dedication. I can't stand one more moment away from her, she is my world and I won't make the same mistake again I have made twice. I just hope she can forgive me.

**Okay Chapter 4 has come to a finished. How did you like it? I have an idea where I'm going from her but give me some ideas what you guys would like! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Right back in the water by Jesse McCartney**


	5. Not so forgiving confrontation

**Okay Chapter 5 is on its way! The Cullen's meet up with Bella in the strangest way!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 5- Not so forgiving confrontation. **

I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him! He would do this kind of thing just to make me embarrassed. After last night's performance, Dylan thought I could use a little dance number to put in. He had the courage to go up to my manager, discuss, his thoughts, and put the plan in action! He knows I can't dance! But yet here I am, standing in front of one of the most popular dance studios in Seattle. I had a large frown on my face and my arms crossed on my chest. I was wearing my cute sweatpants and a tank top under my large hoddie that had the hood up to protect my identity from the passing bystanders. This morning was my worst nightmare. I had to get on my knees and beg…

**Flashback:**

"Chris, please don't make me do this! I'll just make a huge fool out of myself," I wined. It was 8:30 in the morning, and I was on my knees, begging my manager not to fall into Dylan's ways.

"Sorry Bells. Dylan has some good ideas. I think your fans will like some dancing in your music performances, and we thought it would be practice because we have some people coming around tomorrow to shoot your first music video," Chris said happily.

"My first music video!" I screeched. There was no way I was falling through on that plan. First making a fool of myself in front of my dance instructor, and trying to do a music video! No way!

"Yup, now go get dressed!" Chris said as he walked away and left me on my knees in the middle of my living room.

**End of Flashback**

"C'mon Bella, it will be fun," I heard Dylan shout from inside the door. I looked around and made sure no paps were around before quickly entering the dance studio. I put my hood down and took my hoodie off. I walked over to Dylan who was talking to Jason, the owner of this place.

"Isabella Swan," Jason said looking at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand. I heard Dylan laugh from beside me because I felt myself blush. I nodded at him and quickly took my hand away from him. "Okay, we'll begin shortly after another family comes in," Jason said.

"Wait, I thought we were the only ones today," I exclaimed.

"That was originally planned, but last minute call and a female said that they knew you and paid extra to see you," Jason said. A family wanted to see me? I don't know anyone that closely. I gave Dylan a confused glance and he shrugged his shoulders. Just then the bell chimed saying that someone came in. I turned around and saw the Cullen's walk through the door. My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at them. They looked so familiar, like it was yesterday that I saw them. Then the anger swooped in.

**EPOV**

We just recently moved back to in to our old house. It looked so familiar like we have been living here the past ten years. I grabbed my little belongings and raced up to my room. I quickly set my things back to how they used to be before sitting on my sofa. I looked around and I could replay everything. Bella here dancing with me and then her on my back as we swooped out of my windows onto the trees. Her reaction to everything in my world. I sat there for the rest of the night, staring into the blackness of the night, drowning in self- pity.

The next morning I heard Alice run up the stairs to my room before hesitating and then knocking quietly. I said nothing, so she opened my door and walked over to my statue form.

"We're going out today," She said. I looked into her mind to see what she had planned, before dropping my head into my hands.

"Where are you guys going," I mumbled into my hand.

"You're going with us," She said sternly as she got up and walked to my closet. She picked out some of my sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. I looked at her choice of wardrobe and gave her a confused glance.

"It fits what we are doing," she sighed. I shook my head before pushing her out and changing. I joined my family in the living room and looked at each of them. They gave me warming smiles. We each tried to question Alice where we were going, but she just told us it was a secret. We climbed into Emmett's jeep as Alice drove, knowing she was the one who knew what we were doing.

We just pulled into downtown Seattle when she parked his jeep in front of a building that said 'Jason dance'. We climbed out and I noticed the limo that was parked a couple blocks ahead of the building. I nudged Emmett's shoulder and pointed over to the limo. He nodded in saying 'yeah I know.' We walked in a line, with Alice, leading into the building. A bell chimed alerting our entrance. I looked ahead and saw a girl with long brown hair that was pulled up in a messy bun. She turned around, and when she saw us her jaw dropped. My angel was standing in front of us, with a look of confusion which quickly evaporated into anger on her face. I don't think she is going to forgive us any time soon.

**Okay Chapter 5 is complete! How did you like it? Next up is the dancing and the explaining! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Immense pain

**BPOV**

**Chapter 6- Immense pain**

What were they doing here? I was fuming on the inside, a raging bronco ready to charge. They left me twice and now they have the courage to show up again! I looked at them and saw their emotion were exactly the same; happy and grateful. All accept one. My past lovers face was a mixture happy, confused, love… I could read his face like it was a book.

"Bella!" I heard someone squeal; Alice. I put my head down and shook it before turning around and looking at Dylan. He gave me a sympathy look before putting his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off, not wanting to be comforted.

"Alright, so you do know each other," Jason said happily. He would be the only happy one in this joint.

"Alright spilt into partners," Jason said. I grabbed the front of Dylan's shirt and dragged him to the back of the building.

"Looks like we have an odd number. Hmm… I'll go get Christy," Jason said as he ran into the back room. I looked around, even though I knew who didn't have a partner and saw Edward standing next to Alice and Jasper, looking guilty. I tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile at his uncomfort. Just then a chick with blonde curly hair came running out and looked at Edward like he was a piece of meat. I hid my face in Dylan's chest, laughing uncontrollably. I heard other snickers coming from Edwards's family. I looked up and saw Edward trying to make space between him and Christy. She had her hand on his chest and twirling a piece of her fake blonde extensions around her chubby finger trying to look seductive.

"Okay now that we are all paired up let's do some practicing," Jason said coming back in the room with a microphone. Jason went to the large radio and put on a fast song. Jason had us doing multiple steps and moves to each of the new beats. I tried to stay with Dylan the whole time we were dancing, but just my luck, the time came to switch partners.

"Okay Christy and Bella switch," Jason shouted over the music. I threw a quick scowl toward Jason before stalking over to Edward. He had a big smile on his face, not sure if it was from getting rid of Christy or me becoming his partner. I was walking over when the music switched to a slow, passionate beat. I moaned under my breath, knowing I would be made to dance slowly with Edward. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders and his wrapped around my waist tightly. I gave him a warning look, because I was getting uncomfortable with the close proximity. We did Jason's steps and practiced more before 4 o'clock came around. I quickly extracted myself from Edwards's arms and made my way over to Dylan and my manager.

"Okay so that was good, Bella," Chris said. I scowled at him before grabbing my water bottle.

"So I have some camera people coming over tomorrow and we are going to shoot your first music video to 'Can't let you go,'" Chris said as he shook Jason's hand. I nodded my head and grabbed my hoodie and put it on and put my hood up.

"Incoming," Jason whispered in my ear before he followed Chris out the door. I took a deep breath knowing it was him standing behind me. I whirled around and crossed my arms.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"What?" I said harshly. I don't know how he can think I can forgive him any time for all of these stunts he has made. He has broken my heart twice, and I just recently was able to stich my heart up again somewhat.

"Please don't be mad at me, love," he said.

"Who do you think you are? Calling me 'love' again! You have some nerve Edward Cullen! Just waltz around here thinking I will take you back so quickly, like I did the last time? Huh! You broke my heart twice, Edward! Twice. I can't live with another heart break. You made your decision to leave me again, so why don't you just do us both a favor and stay away from me!" I snarled. I looked over to him and saw his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. I grabbed my water and was ready to walk out but I felt his cold, hard grasp snag my wrist before I was able to leave.

"Bella, please, I had to leave again because Jasper had a mishap with a human. He needed his family. Don't you dare think I don't regret leaving you again, Bella! You are my world - past, present, and future!" Edward fumed. I looked him equally in the eyes and fixed my stance so that our bodies were almost touching.

"Don't give me that Edward. None of this is Jaspers fault, this all rounds around and the blame points to you. I was so eager to see you that day; I got out of work early, just to see your face. What do I get when I get to your house? Nothing. The whole house was empty and not even a note was left as to why you disappeared again!" I whispered harshly into his face.

The next move he made caught me off my guard, and before I was able to do anything, his cold, hard stone lips crushed onto mine. He kissed me harshly, like it was our last kiss. I quickly pushed on his chest, but he was stone. His lips kept moving, trying to get a response out of mine. I tried again and pushed with all my might and he finally pulled back, gasping for air, even though he didn't need it. I wound back and slapped him across his face. He looked stunned for a moment until he realized I was hopping up and down clutching my hand. I was for sure I either sprained or broke my hand. Edward tried to examine my hand but I pulled away and stared at him.

"Leave me alone," I whispered to him as I grabbed my belongings and walked quickly out of the dance studio and headed down the block toward the limo, with my hood down. I could hear the gasps and squeals coming from my fans as they quickly took their phones out and cameras to take pictures. I couldn't care one bit, though. I saw a group of paparazzi's surrounding my limo. I gave them a sweet smile before pushing through them and getting in the limo. All I could think about was his courage to even kiss me and the immense pain that I was in- hand and heart.


	7. I really just can't let him go

**BPOV**

**Chapter 7- I really just can't let him go**

"Front cover, Bella, good job," Chris said as he slammed a magazine on the dining table in front of me. I took another sip of my steaming coffee, before grabbing the magazine. On the front cover was myself, holding my injured hand, giving the press a gleaming smile. I smiled to myself, thinking of everything that happened yesterday. The dancing, the Cullen's showing up unannounced, the explaining, and then his nerves to kiss me! I looked at my hand and saw it wrapped in gauze. After I jumped into the limo yesterday, we headed to the hospital where the doctor analyzed my hand and said I definitely sprained it. Then the hard part came when the doctor asked how I sprained my wrist. I just couldn't come out and say I smacked my ex-boyfriend because he kissed me! So I just used the clumsy Bella excuse and said I fell down the stairs.

"Okay Bella, you have to get dressed. We have to head out to the recording studio to do your first music video, sprained wrist and everything," Chris said as he grabbed the magazine and threw it into the fireplace. I watched the feeble paper burn into ashes within minutes. I finished my coffee before heading up to my room, to take a shower. I took a long shower, letting the warm water run over me to relieve some of the stress I was in. I got out and dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, knowing the dresser there will have me change. I walked downstairs and saw Dylan and Kayla dressed and bouncing up and down ready to get this show on the road. I promised them they could take part in my first music video, and I was starting to regret it because of their happy moods. I am not a morning person, and Chris so happened to make the appointment in the morning.

"C'mon Bella! It is going to be so much fun, you'll see," Dylan said excitedly as he grabbed my good arm and dragged me outside to the limo with Kayla following us.

We finally arrived at an abandoned warehouse, where I guessed I would be shooting my video. We walked into the warehouse with Chris leading.

"This is going to be so cool, Bella! Thank you!" Kayla said. I laughed at their enthusiastic expression, but deep down I was bouncing up and down, excited to do my first shoot. We walked into the main room where a bunch of cameras were set up, at all different angles, and I also saw a green screen that was set up in the back. I looked around in amazement, until my eyes landed on a specific someone that just ruined my day. The Cullen's were here, with I suspect the director giving them directions.

"Who invited them," I growled to Dylan.

"That is the extra money they paid. They knew you were shooting this so they paid to be near you," Dylan said warily. I took my good hand and wrapped him across the back of the head. "Ow!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is for not telling me," I said to him. I walked over to the dressing room and saw what was placed out for me to wear. They had black skinny jeans and a blue blouse that was a low cut and hugged my curves. I smiled evilly, knowing the color of my shirt will drive Edward crazy. I dressed quickly and had them do my hair in ringlets that flowed nicely down my back. I walked out to the main room and saw Dylan and Kayla, all dressed nicely, talking to the director. I walked over and listened to the orders the director was giving them.

"Oh Bella! You look superb! So we will do your song can't let you go and we will incorporate some of the moves you did last night. Your partner for most of the dances will be the boy over there," The director, Sam, said pointing over to Edward who was watching me. When we met eye contact he gave me his crooked smile that I used to swoon over. Now it just made me disgusted. I nodded to him, not happy, but willing to make my video good. We took our places quickly, which started out with me on a make shift stage with a microphone and some backup singers. In front were some dancers that were going to do some cartwheels and flips in the front.

"And action!" The director shouted from behind the camera crew.

_Yeah! My heart was jumpin' for him_

_My mind was spinnin' in circles_ **(I was to make spinning motions with my finger)**

_My tongue was tied _

_I tried but couldn't find the words._

"Cut!" The director shouted. I hopped down from the stage and watched the beginning and I thought it looked well. The director had us do a couple more shots of it until we had the right one. The next shot we had was one of the scary ones that I ever was going to do. I stood in the middle of a circle that lit up with fire. I nervously stepped into the circle with my microphone ready to get this shot done.

_He had them eyes of fire_ **(The circle lit up with fire)**

_The ones you can't put out_

_He saw a sucker for lovin'_ **(put my hand against my chest saying that it was I who was a sucker for love)**

_And turned my world around_

"That's good!" the director shouted over the still playing music. We repeated whet we just did a couple more times, still with my fear of the fire, but the fire added a great affect to the video. We then proceeded to do the next shot that had the Cullen's and my friends in it. We did a routine that had us both dancing in front of the camera. Edward had to hold onto me and flip me a couple times, much to my dis like, but I did it.

_Oh, I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_ **(I put both of my hands on the side of my head and shook my head)**

_And I can't eat, can't sleep. I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, I just can't let you go_

_Whoa, I just can't let you go_ **(I held onto Edward's hand and we let our hands fall apart slowly)**

"Nice, I like it," Sam said as we took a break and grabbed some water. We relaxed a little and watched the camera crew put together the good shots and watched the so-far preview. It looked really good. For the next shot we used the green screen to focus on a carnival or some roller coaster area and had me standing in front of the green screen. They had me sitting on a bed, and Edward was dressed up as a ghost standing by me. Then I had to walk away, looking as I was walking around the fields of the carnival.

_One look in my condition_

_I see you in my dreams_ **(Edward dressed in the costume popped out)**

_And every night I fight _

_To keep my sanity_

_He's like a roller coaster_

_And I'm afraid of heights _**(Edward and I were dancing together)**

_But still there's nothing to stop me_

_From getting off this ride_

**(Repeat the dance with all the cast)**

_Oh, I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat, can't sleep. I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, I just can't let you go_

_Whoa, I just can't let you go_

"Good people!" Sam said as we added that to the rest of the video. Now I had Edward standing in front of me in the next scene with the verse of trying to get rid of him.

_So many times I've tried_

_To get him out of my life_ **(I put my hand against his chest and started pushing, he followed my lead until we bumped into a make – shift wall)**

_But he knows I'm addicted _

_To the taste of his lips _**(I stood up on my tippy toes and brought my lips up close to his, acting as if I was going to kiss him, but I wasn't)**

**(Add in dance with all cast, doing flips and cartwheels)**

_My strength is drifting away_

_My body's aching with pain_

_I can't hold on _

_I can't hold on any longer_

_Oh, I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat, can't sleep. I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, I just can't let you go_

_Whoa, I just can't let you go_

_Oh, no. no, no_

_Oh_

_Oh, I just can't let you go_

_My mind is not my own_

_And I can't eat, can't sleep. I'm in too deep_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, I just get no sleep_

_Oh, baby_

_Whoa, I just can't let you go_

_Yeah, I just can't let you go_

We finished the song video and watched as the camera crew put the video together. All- in- all the video turned out to be a great success. I went and changed into my baggy clothes and was about to walk out when I walked into a solid wall. Knowing it wasn't a wall, I looked up into his deep creamy honey colored eyes.

"What," I sighed.

"You wrote that about me, didn't you," He asked. I looked down, avoiding his hard stare. He grabbed my chin in his cold grasp and made me look at him.

"Yeah, Edward, I did. I recorded this when you pretty much left. I was so hurt, that you left, I had to make a song like that," I said. I saw his looked hurt for a second before getting out of his clutches. I was about to walk out when I heard his pleading voice.

"Please Bella, I have to see you! Please let me explain further." I thought about what he said. He pretty much explained everything but I knew I had to listen to him. I grabbed a pen and went over to him. I grabbed his wrist and wrote my new number on his arm and the address where I was currently staying.

"Come over around noon tomorrow and we'll talk. But this doesn't change anything," I said in a deadly whisper. He nodded before watching me leave the warehouse to the limo. I don't know what came over me, but I know I'm going to regret giving him my contact information.

**Chapter 7 is complete! What did you think? Just to let you guys know, there is no music video for his song, wish there was, but still thought it was a good song to make a video up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song- Can't let you go by Jesse McCartney!**


	8. Friendship?

**BPOV**

**Chapter 8- Friendship?**

I really don't know what came over me to give him my contact information. I was now in my room regretting everything. To start my morning off, my alarm didn't wake me up, and Dylan had gone home, so no one woke me up. I finally woke up when the sun was to bright, streaming bright rays through me closed curtains. I fell out of bed next, scrambling to get out of bed because from the time on the clock, I had not even an hour to get ready before the Cullen's show up. I took a real quick shower and dressed in some jeans and a zip up hoodie. I applied a little foundation on and put some mascara on and added a little lip gloss. I quickly rushed downstairs and saw that my living room was a mess. I swore under my breath for not picking this up earlier.

"Chris!" I shouted. My manager so happened to share the same hotel room with me and why he was not up is beyond me. I saw him walk out of his study dressed in a nice suit and a cup of coffee in hand looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I said as calmly as I could in this situation.

"I didn't know you were going out!" He said shrugging as he walked back into his study.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm expecting someone to come here," I shouted after him. I ran into the living room and started picking up some of the trash that was littered around the place, still keeping an eye on the time. During the time of picking up I didn't even hear my cell phone ringing. I dropped everything and ran to the kitchen where my phone was ringing on the kitchen table.

(Bella/ **Edward**)

"**Bella?"** Edward said

" Hi!" I breathed slightly out of breath.

"**You okay?" **

"Just ducky," I replied a little harsher than needed.

"**We still on for today?"**

"Yeah, just picking up the place. You almost here?" I asked looking around the house to see that the place was at least presentable.

"**Were right outside your hotel."**

"Okay, I'll ring you in," I said running over to the box outside my door.

"**Okay, see you soon,"** He said.

"Yup."

I quickly smoothed my shirt and checked my hair when there was a knock on my door. I ran over and opened the door to see my other family standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, come on in," I said as I stepped aside to let them in. They filed in and looked around my place.

"Man, Bella! You have a nice place," Emmett boomed. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yup, this is where I live for now," I answered.

"For now?" Edward said slightly hurt.

"I move from now and then. Wherever my singing takes me is where I go,"

I said looking at him. He looked so familiar, yet so different. His honey golden eyes staring right in to my brown ones. I quickly diverted my gaze somewhere else.

"So, do you want a tour?" I asked. They nodded and I led them through the house. I showed them the kitchen and living room and the other unimportant places. Emmett and Jasper loved my flat screen in the living room and I said wait till we get to the entertainment room. I walked up the stairs, them following me, and led them to a room that was on the left. I opened the door and showed them the entertainment room. In the room I had a large flat screen in the middle, with couches and bean bags scattered around the place. I had the Wii, X-box, all of the play stations hooked up to the television. Emmett's face looked like a little kid that got his favorite thing for Christmas.

"Go play Emmett," I sighed. I saw him run over and plug in the Wii, and grab one of the many controllers I had. He threw one to Jasper, who joined him, and they started up the device. I shook my head as I looked over at Carlisle and Esme.

"I have the perfect place I want to show you," I said to them as I lead them out of the room. We walked down a hallway and entered a door that was across from the master bathroom. We walked in to the music and recording room. I showed them all of my music I owned and some of my favorite people that inspired me. I saw Carlisle bring out a record and show Esme. I smiled and we walked out of the room. I lead Alice and Rosalie to my wardrobe room next. We went past the entertainment room and heard Emmett's booming voice as he yelled at the television. I laughed as we entered the wardrobe room.

"You have a whole room for your clothes!" Alice squealed. I nodded my head.

"Got to have this so I don't wear a piece of clothing twice," I said. She squealed before diving into the area where all my clothes were.

"Rosalie, come see this," I heard Alice squeal. Rosalie shook her head and walked toward Alice's voice but not before giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and turned to look at Edward. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at him. I hesitantly took his hand and lead him out of the room and to the end of the hall way where my room was located. I pushed open the door and pulled him in. I instantly regretted it because this is the one room I forgot to clean. I let go of his hand quickly before kicking around some clothing to under my bed. I heard Edward's musical laughter as I flushed beat red at being caught with all my clothes scattered around the room. Edward walked around and plopped onto my bed. I smiled slightly embarrassed as I sat down next to him. I jumped up quickly as I sat on something. I lifted up the covers and grabbed my remote to my stereo out from my bed and threw it across the room. I looked over at Edward and saw he was examining a CD I remember having on my bed side table.

"You still have this," I heard him whisper. I nodded my head as I saw he was holding up his Cd he made me for my 18th birthday. I got up and walked to my desk and took out a Cd. I walked back over and grabbed his hand. I put the Cd in his palm.

"This was the first Cd that I recorded, thought maybe you would like it," I whispered. He nodded his head before looking up at me.

"I know we can't just start out where we left, but I want you to know that I still care for you and for sure I still love you. I won't make the same mistake again, Bella. You are my soul mate and I am ready to live forever with you," He said looking into my eyes holding both of my hands.

"I know Edward. You just hurt me so deeply I don't know when or if I can forgive you," I said quietly, with tears starting to leak down my cheeks. I felt him reach up and wipe the traitor tears away.

"I will do anything to regain your trust in me Bella. Name it and I will do it," He said quietly.

"Right now Edward, all I need is time. You guys just magically reappeared after ten long years and expect me to forgive you so easily. It is so easy Edward," I whispered.

"I know my love, can we at least be friends? I can't live without you in my life whether it is friend or lover," He whispered. I nodded my head as I placed my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly and held me in his embrace. There wasn't much more I could do. We could try to see where friendship leads us, but deep down; something doesn't feel right.

**Okay so Chapter 8 is done! What did you guys think? Give me some ideas of what to do next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Tanya

**Okay, so I'm sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but here is the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 9- Tanya…**

"Okay, that's a rap," Chris shouted. I sighed as I took my earphones off and set them down on my microphone. I shuffled out of the recording room, finishing recording my new song. I had been recording this song all day and all I wanted to do right now is curl up on my bed and fall in a deep slumber. I thought about my new song and the meaning behind it. Yes, I wrote it for him, and no he didn't know about it yet. I tried to keep it a secret from him, when he kept badgering me on why I have been so busy the last week. I was scheduled to play in a small coffee and dinner house tonight, but I knew when the news got around the place will be filled. Edward has been there for me ever since his family moved here two months ago. Whenever I needed him; he would be there. Whenever I had to see him; he would be here. I can't believe I am saying this so quickly, but I love him. He has regained my trust by not pushing me into the relationship I know he wants, but keep me as a friend. Our friendship can't be broken. Edward gave me my time that I needed, as he waited patiently on the side- lines waiting for the stop sign to be lifted.

I came out my consciousness, when I realized I had walked up to my room and was holding a photo frame. I stared at the photo frame, looking at the photo that was concealed in it. It was a picture of Edward and me. Edward had taken me to a carnival with his family one day. Edward wouldn't let go of me even for a minute. The picture had been token by Alice, when Edward and myself were standing in front of the Ferris wheel, he had a tight grip on my waist and I had a beaming smile as he fed me a piece of cotton candy. The smile on Edward's face was bright with enthusiasm and happiness. I set the photo down on my bed side table and picked my phone up. I had a message from Alice saying she was taking me shopping with Rosalie.

I sighed as I changed my sweat pants into a comfortable pair of jeans and grabbed a hoodie. I walked down the hallway and told Chris I was heading out, but he wasn't paying attention to me. As I walked out of the elevator down to the hotel foyer area, I saw Alice and Rose in the corner of the room. I walked over to them and gave them both a hug. Rosalie and mine's friendship had grown slightly, but not as big as Alice and mine's. We headed out to the town looking for a secluded store to pick out my dress for tonight. I had secretly given Alice free tickets for his family to come see.

"This is perfect!" Alice squealed as I came out of the dressing room. I had on an elegant, sapphire blue dress that flowed down to my ankles. I had to agree with Alice with that the dress is beautiful.

"It's Edward's favorite color on me," I laughed.

"That's why we picked it out," Rosalie replied. I laughed to myself at my crazy friends before heading into the dressing room, to change out of the dress. When I came out Alice and Rosalie were sitting down on one of the benches. I walked over and sat next to Alice.

"Bella, you know we love you right?" Alice said looking at me.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"You know we never wanted to leave again, right? It was all a split moment choice," Rosalie added.

"I know. I just wish you guys at least left a note saying something happened. I thought Edward finally came to his senses and thought I was not good for him," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"I know. It was our fault. We should have left a note. We all love you Bella, Edward especially," Alice said quietly.

"I know that!" I laughed. "I love him to and the new song I wrote explains it."

"We can't wait to go! Edward knows nothing, except that we are going to see you sing," Rosalie said. I nodded my head.

"I wrote it thinking of our past and future relationship," I whispered. Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads as we got up and paid for the dress. I couldn't wait for tonight to come. I was ready to spill my feelings out for him. I hope nothing is going to ruin that.

I got home at about five o'clock, after shopping with Alice and Rosalie the whole day. I had a very cute outfit for tonight's outfit; I hope it will blow Edward away. I had about two hours to blow before I had to get ready. I was about to turn on y gigantic television when my phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. I heaved myself off the couch and walked over to grab my phone. I almost died when I saw it was from Edward, saying to let us up. I quickly hit the button allowing them up and ran around the room, gathering all of the balled up pieces of paper I had wrote on trying to find the perfect lyrics for Edward's song. I threw away as many as I could before I heard a knock on the door. I quickly kicked the rest of the balled up papers I couldn't get to under the couch and tables before I ran over and opened the door. Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood at my door looking at me weirdly. I let them in and Emmett immediately made a bee line toward my T.V where he had begged me to put the Wii there for whenever he comes over. I shook my head being pulled into an icy hug that I knew belonged to Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I was home when I was near him, he was my safe haven. I looked up into his eyes and saw he was staring at me with love. I was about to ruin the plan, because I wanted to kiss him so bad. I haven't felt his kiss in over a year; I can't blame myself for not wanting it. I leaned up on my tippy- toes and closed my eyes ready for our warm and cold flesh to collide.

"Hey Bella, come here,' Emmett shouted from the other room. I stood there, a mere inch away from his lips, annoyed. He knew about the plan and he knew I was going to ruin it. I guess I should thank him, but right now; I want to rip his head off, if possible. I sat back on my feet and patted Edward's chest.

"Go to the recording room, I'll be in there in a little bit," I whispered. He nodded before leaning down and kissing my cheek softly. His lips lingered there for a moment. I so badly wanted to turn my head and press my lips into his, but I knew I would have to wait. I smiled at him and pulled away from his embrace and stomped off to where I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I walked over and saw he was playing some racing game with Jasper. From the looks of it, jasper was kicking his butt.

"Yes Emmett," I exclaimed annoyed. He chuckled again and put the game on pause. I was shocked! Emmett never puts anything on pause. He looked at Jasper quickly and then they both turned to me. I hoped they weren't going to give me the same speech Alice and Rosalie had with me, because I knew I couldn't keep in the tears of two goof- ball vampires trying to be sincere.

"You are my baby sister, right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I am, Em. I always have. I'm also Jasper's. You two have to keep an eye on me so I don't break another bone," I laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked because Emmett chuckled and Jasper shook his head.

"When we left Bella, we never meant for it to be so soon. None of us wanted to. You were part of our family and you still are. You don't know how many times we had to stop Eddie from going to check on you when we left. He was as heartbroken as we all were. Don't blame him for anything," Emmett said to me.

"I never blamed any of you guys. You guys are my family, since I never see my real family anymore," I whispered. It was true; I never get to see my family. Charlie started doing extra shifts trying to keep him busy and my mom was off traveling the world with Phil because of his baseball. They rarely call me once every couple months.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bella. I guess I didn't hunt for a while and their blood just sang to me. If I hadn't of made that careless mistake, we would never have to be in this situation. You probably would have been married to Edward," Jasper whispered.

"Don't blame yourself Jasper, none of this is your fault. If any, it's mine!" I whispered. I could see Emmett was getting ready to inject on what I said but I beat him to it. "If I wouldn't have acted the way I had we wouldn't have to be apologizing to each other. When the time comes, Edward and I will marry. I don't want to rush him into it or myself, but I'm content where I am now, being a piece of your family."

"Yeah and you guys would be off making me my niece!" Emmett laughed. I choked on my own saliva before I could figure out what he meant. Jasper and Emmett were laughing so hard, they were about to fall on the floor. I glared at them before my own laughter took place. I guess we are done with that conversation.

I played the games with Edward, Emmett and Jasper for a little before I kicked them out to get ready for my show. I took a quick shower, seeing as though I was running out of time, and got dressed in my sapphire ensemble. I pulled my hair up into a messy, but yet Alice approving bun and did my make-up. I put on my jewelry, a necklace that Edward had bought for me when we became friends. I spritzed on some perfume before meeting Dylan and Chris downstairs and heading toward the limo. We arrived outside the coffee and dinner house around 6:30 and I was on at 7. I walked in through the back door, to prevent any riot from happening. I walked in through the back and was about to walk to where I saw Alice and Rosalie when I heard hushed voices. I sneaked over to one of the employee offices, and looked through the crack of the door. I knew right when I heard the male voice who it was. The Velvety, musical tone only belonged to Edward but the woman's voice I didn't recognize. I saw that Edward was standing in front of a strawberry blonde, hour glass figure and they were talking in hushed voices. I guess I knew none of this could be true. The love, friendship, and trust; all a waste of my time. He probably was seeing this chick behind my back, thinking I would fall under his charm again. I shook my head and was about to walk away when I heard his voice.

"…You can't just show up unannounced, I had everything planned out for tonight," He whispered.

"I'm sorry Eddie, you know I had to see you," That is all I had to hear from the strawberry blonde. He was going behind my back and using me. I thought he was smarter than this.

"You know I don't like you like that," I heard Edward growl. I couldn't take this anymore. If I listened anymore I would be in tears. I just needed to get this song out in the air and then it will be a fresh start all over again, because of how my singing was taking me to London in a couple months.

I walked at a brisk pace to where Alice was and she gave me a big hug.

"Knock him down, girl," She whispered before giving me a big smile. I hugged her again tightly and grab the microphone. I walked out on the make- shift stage and sat down on the stool provided. I looked out to the clapping and hollering audience and I saw his wild, bronze hair. He wasn't alone though; the strawberry blonde was placed next to him. My eyes met his and he gave me a huge smile and shot me thumbs- up. I provided a weak smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Thank you, thanks for having me hear," I said into the microphone. The audience clapped and hollered at me.

"Okay, so this is one of my newer songs I wrote and it is for someone special in my life, so here goes everything," I said as the beat picked up.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away _

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine _

_When I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know how to make_

_A feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling is taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let her win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine _

_When I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know how to make_

_A feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling is taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let her win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me _

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize _

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here…been waiting here_

_Just so you know _

_This feeling's taken control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let her win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

I finished the song on a light note, staring into the honey depth of his eyes. He smiled and clapped and hollered for me while I smiled and waved at my audience. I made my way to the back rooms where I was attacked in a hug by the pixie.

"You did awesome Bella," Alice squealed. I was tossed from hug to hug from each of the Cullen family until I reached the end of the line, where Edward stood, hands in his pocket, looking at the floor. I smiled and walked over to him and grabbed him in a big hug. I held me so tightly, I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Was it about me," He sighed into my hair. His head nestled perfectly on the top of my head as I had my head pressed into his chest. I nodded my head into his chest and tightened my grip on him and inhaled his scent. Pure Edward… it was home to me and I wasn't ready to let go. I looked up into his eyed and saw the sparkling emotion of desire in his creamy butterscotch eyes. Edward leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine. My other half was not missing anymore; it was in my arms as we speak. Our lips moved in synchronization as we shared our somewhat first kissed all over again; without the hesitation. We kissed lightly before he pulled back ad placed a few butterfly kisses on my lips before pulling back altogether. I breathed in deep and snuggled my head into his chest. I heard Alice squeal so I know she saw us together for the rest of the time I was in Seattle. I wish I knew how I was going to break the news to them; the whole London thing. I hope they can come with us, because I am not ready to let them go again.

"Bella…" I heard a bell- ringing voice speak from behind Edward and me. Edward turned us around, me still in his embrace and looked at where the voice was coming from. Behind us stood the Strawberry blonde, I heard Edward talking to earlier.

"I'm Tanya… Tanya Denali," She smirked at me. I felt Edward growl from deep inside his chest. I knew that name but it wasn't ringing a bell until I put two and two together. Bell like voice, pale skin like the Cullen's… She was a vampire. The vampire Edward told me about how she lived like them but in a different coven in Alaska. The vampire that wants _MY_ Edward. The only thing that rang through my head was two words. _Bring it._

**Okay another chapter in the dust! What did you think? Next is the Battle! **

**Bella vs. Tanya! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Just so you know by Jesse McCartney**


	10. The Fight and Jealousy

**BPOV**

**Chapter 10- The Fight and Jealousy **

"It's very nice to meet you," I muttered to the strawberry blonde, known as Tanya, standing across from Edward and me. All I wanted was to go home with Edward and spend the rest of the night with him after sharing our love for each other. Of course, life isn't fair, and now here I was, stuck talking to an enamored vampire that had the things for MY man. That doesn't go down so well for me.

"Yes… it's all my pleasure," Tanya murmured not even looking at me. She had her eyes locked on Edward, who looked very angry yet uncomfortable about the whole exchange. I looked up at him and he gave me a sad, but yet happy smile and I returned one, not so enthusiastic.

"So Eddie, I was thinking of staying at your house during my visit, as long as it is okay with Carlisle and Esme," Tanya said in a lovey dovey tone. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme and they hesitated at first, but finally they nodded their heads because they cannot turn down their extended family.

"Edward, stay at my place, I don't think Chris would mind," I fired back with a little smirk toward Tanya. Edward sighed happily and nodded his head quickly and tightening his grip on me. I looked over at Tanya and saw she was glaring at me. I gave her a small, innocent looking smile and turned to Edward.

"Thank you," He whispered into my ear. I smiled cheekily at him before nodding my head. I was about to say something when I was cut off with my name being called from the hallway. I looked over and saw Chris looking around at our stiff stances.

"What," I muttered unhappily at his time to show up.

"The crowd wants another song and you have to sign autographs," He said before he disappeared to probably tame the crowd. I sighed again as I looked up at Edward. He had a slight frown on his face, knowing he would be left alone with…her… for a while.

"I have to go," I sighed. He nodded his head and leaned down. I rose up and placed my lips on his and kissed him with an earnest passion. Edward did not hesitate with this kiss as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and returned the kiss with equal the amount of passion. I exchange one last kiss before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Listen to the next song, it's also for you," I whispered as lowly as I could in his ear before kissing his ear once and stomping off to where Chris was. I smacked him up-side the head for ruining my moment with my boyfriend and headed out, once again, to the stage.

"So you guys want and encore?" I shouted into the microphone. They all cheered loudly as in saying yes.

"Alright, Alright. Here is another song from my album; especially dedicated toward my boyfriend who is out in the crowd tonight," I laughed as the crowd cheered. I saw Edward put his head down in embarrassment, probably from Emmett, whose laughter I could hear over the entire audience.

_I've been watching you_

_Yeah, baby just what I'm seeing_

_You've been watching me_

_Yeah, baby better believe it_

_If you want to dance _

_Here's your chance to make a ride_

_If you want romance_

_Baby, I'll take you home tonight_

_And, oh, oh, oh_

_I know exactly what you wanna hear_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna give it to you_

_Baby boy, it's on tonight_

_I'ma keep you by my side_

_Hold you close and do you right_

_Turn off all the lights and lay back while i_

_Blow your mind_

_I can't stop living this life_

_Let's do it, You and I _

'_Cause baby I'ma make you mine_

_Gonna have to take a deep breath when I _

_Blow your mind_

_I left him on the floor_

_Kept him on his knees he's begging for a little more_

_Room was hot, the fire burning_

_Never leave me, boy_

_Show you how to keep it going_

_I'ma rock your world _

_Baby the temperature was growing_

_And, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_He leaned over and whispered in my ear_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm gonna give it to you_

_Baby boy, it's on tonight_

_I'ma keep you by my side_

_Hold you close and do you right_

_Turn off all the lights and lay back while i_

_Blow your mind_

_I can't stop living this life_

_Let's do it, You and I _

'_cuase baby I'ma make you mine_

_Gonna have to take a deep breath when I _

_Blow your mind_

_Come on and let it ride_

_I feel it in your eyes_

_So tell me anything you want me_

'_Cause there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Yeah, yeah baby boy, it's on tonight_

_I'ma keep you by my side_

_Hold you close and do you right_

_Turn off all the lights and lay back while i_

_Blow your mind_

_Baby boy, it's on tonight_

_I'ma keep you by my side_

_Hold you close and do you right_

_Turn off all the lights and lay back while i_

_Blow your mind_

_I can't stop living this life_

_Let's do it, You and I _

'_Cause baby I'ma make you mine_

_Gonna have to take a deep breath when I _

_Blow your mind_

_can't stop living this life_

_Let's do it, You and I _

'_Cause baby I'ma make you mine_

_Gonna have to take a deep breath when I _

_Blow your mind, ohh, yeah_

I finished the song with a smirk on my face glaring at the strawberry blonde, whose mouth was hanging wide open, along with my loving boyfriend's mouth was wide open. The crowd was going absolutely wild, I waved to them and hopped down off the stage and made a line looking at Edward. His eyes grew wider as I threw a smirk at him.

"How did you like it," I whispered in his ear. I grabbed both of the lapels of his jacket and hung on as I pulled down and met his lips in a searing kiss. He was too shocked for a moment, but then he grabbed onto me and kissed me back passionately.

"God, I love that song…I love you," He whispered into my mouth. I smiled around the kiss before pulling away. Just then I realized that bright lights were going off everywhere, paparazzi were going crazy trying to get a picture of my over amount of PDA. I guess you can call me jealous, but you can't steal my man.

"I have to go sign autographs, I'll be right back," I whispered teasingly in his ear before giving him one last kiss and walking over to where Chris was waving me down. I assumed the position of sitting in a chair as a huge line of my fans came filtering in shouting my name. I smiled at them as one by one came up and had me sign a picture of myself or a Cd and then have a picture taken with me. I had done this before so I knew this was going to take a while. I looked over and saw Edward shaking his head, like he was trying to clear his thoughts, while Emmett was pounding on his back while laughing at something. I pulled out my blackberry and sent a quick message to Edward saying not to wait up for me. I saw him grab his cell phone out of his pocket and look at the message he received. He looked my way and I smiled at him. He nodded his head before mouthing 'I love you' my way and walking off to where Emmett was leading him.

After about an hour of doing autographs and pictures, I had enough. I was tired and all I wanted to do was call Edward. I told Chris that I had to go in the back and get me coat and bag. He nodded and said he'll meet me in the limo. I walked into the back and grabbed my coat and bag, putting my coat on, and heading toward the back wall. As I was about to head out the door, I heard people talking and one voice sure sounded like Edwards'. I walked over to a cracked open door and peered in. There Edward was pushed up against a wall, Tanya holding him down. If I hadn't of looked closer, I would of thought he was cheating on me, but I saw his hands one her shoulders trying to push her off of him. I pushed the door open with enough power that the door slammed against the opposite wall.

"What's going on in here," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Tanya.

"Oh, right on time Bella! Edward was just telling me how he loves me and was just using you," Tanya spat out, looking at Edward like she was in love.

"No, Bella, baby, I didn't, she…" Edward didn't get to finish his sentence because Tanya forced her lips on his when he was defenseless. I saw red. I wanted to hurt this vampire. I ran over and grabbed her shoulder and pulled with all my might off of Edward. I placed myself between Edward and her before rearing back and slapping her, hard, against her cheek. I knew the consequences of doing this action because I had done this before to Edward. She looked shocked when I finished slapping her. I didn't even flinch or jump up and down like I wanted to because my hand was throbbing.

"Don't ever touch him again, got me?" I snarled at her. She laughed loudly at my threat.

"What are you going to do about it? You're a human! You stand nothing against me you feeble human. I am two times your strength and I could snap your neck with a snap of my fingers," She growled.

"I can do a whole lot more than slap you Tanya. I will have Emmett come after you. You hear me, leave Edward alone, leave me alone, leave my family alone, or you will regret it," I growled back.

"Tell me young Bella, what are you going to do," She threatened.

"Wait till I'm a Vampire! I will personally come after you, rip your head clean off your body and dance on the remainder of your ashes," I laughed darkly. She growled at me before picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"See you at you house, Edward," She laughed before slipping into the darkness. I turned around and buried myself in Edward's arms. His arms constricted around me tightly and he buried his head into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was waiting for you and she forced herself on me. I tried to stop her but she came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry baby," He whispered into my hair. His cool breath ran down the back of my neck which had shivers run along my spine.

"I believe you, I'm sorry that you had to deal with her, I won't leave your side again," I whispered. He nodded into my hair before tilting my head and kissing me. I knew this wasn't the last of Tanya and I was ready to fight for my family with Edward right by my side.

**Okay here is another Chapter done. So how did you like it? Bella totally won that fight. Next up is the talk of what Bella said when fighting Tanya! ... Can you guess it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Blow your mind by Jesse McCartney.**


	11. Heartbreak all over again

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 11- Heartbreak all over again**

I don't know if Edward was mad at me for what I said to Tanya or something I did, but right now he is ignoring me. He would never ignore me, for anything. After our dispute with Tanya, and breaking my hand in the process, Edward ushered me into his Volvo, where he drove me to the nearest hospital. I didn't even try arguing with him, because the tension between us was an all time high. The ride to the hospital was in total silence, a very uncomfortable silence. We pulled into the parking lot of the Seattle hospital, and Edward got out and ran around to open my door. Still the gentleman as always, but his eyes didn't meet mine. I got out of the car carefully, because of my hand and looked for Edward, seeing as he wasn't in front of me. I looked over to the entrance of the hospital, and I saw Edward already walking over to the entrance but he was growling something into his phone. I sighed before I followed him into the hospital. We entered the lobby, and had to wait for the next doctor available. As a doctor came in and called my name, I stood up and looked at Edward. He wasn't looking at me so I guess he wasn't coming in with me. I followed the doctor into a room, where he did ex-rays of my hand and confirmed that I had broken my hand. He put on a cast for me and gave me a list of things not to do with my broken hand.

"What had you break your hand this time," The doctor said as he was putting on my cast.

"Fell down again," I mumbled. The doctor gave me a stern look, as in saying he didn't believe me, but he ushered me out to the waiting room again. I looked around and saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. I walked over and patted his back. His head snapped up, and for the first time he made eye-contact with me. His eyes then snapped down to my arm. When he saw the purple cast that was attached to my arm and wrist he sighed. I already knew what was going through his head; I'm a danger magnet, simple as that. We headed out to the car and we drove to my hotel in silence…again. When we got to the hotel, we headed straight to my room, and I thought he was going to come in with me. I opened my door, to see that Chris must have been gone. All the lights were off, and an eerie silence fell upon us. I walked in and set my bag on the couch, and turned around. Edward still stood at the door, like he was waiting for something.

"You coming in," I said. Edward sighed before he shook his head. I started to get worried because he looked like he was going to explode over something he has been thinking about.

"I have to go home," He sighed, still not looking at me.

"What... To go back to Tanya?" I said without thinking. I instantly regretted it because his face went from confused to angry.

"No Isabella, I'm not going home to Tanya, I'm going home to see my family," He growled at me before stomping away and leaving me in the dark, not knowing what his problem was. I walked over and shut the door, seeing as though he left in a rush. God, he only calls me by my real name when he is really angry at me. What did I do to make him angry at me? Suddenly regret turns into anger as I sit there thinking he should owe me! I saved his vulnerable butt from getting molested by an over jealous vampire! He should not take this out on me! I then realized I was crying for some un-known reason. How could he do this? I stood up and was about to pour myself a drink, to get rid of my misery but my phone buzzed in my hand. I looked at my blackberry and saw his name on it.

_From: Edward_

_ I'm sorry_

I started bawling at his message. Now he decides he is sorry? He couldn't say this to my face? In an angry haze I chucked my phone at the wall near my fridge and broke down. My life doesn't deserve this. I managed to get up and down a couple drinks before I wobbly made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed, still dressed in today's clothes.

The next morning I woke up and heard loud banging. I put my head under my pillow, hoping to get rid of my headache. I shouldn't have had that last drink. Whoever was at the door didn't have a life because it was 7 am in the morning. I got out of my bed, stumbled over to my mirror. What I saw was not who i expected. I had red rims under my baggy, eyes and my hair looks like a hay stack. I attempted to smooth my hair out but it didn't help. I walked down the stairs slowly, still not having any aspirin in my body to get rid of my major hangover I had, and walked over to where the door was.

"Alright, I'm comin', geez," I shouted. I opened the door, not caring about my appearance, only to come face to face with Edward. He took in my appearance with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him before stumbling over to where my medicine was.

"Bella, why haven't you answered any of my messages?" Edward asked as he came up behind me. I ignored him for a second as I took out two Advil's and poured myself a glass of water to have the medicine.

"Answer me, Bella," Edward growled at me when I was done taking my pills. I motioned over to the wall where the pieces of my broken phone lay. I heard Edward gasp, and look at me.

"What did you do?" He whispered. That really turned me on to enjoy this already becoming great day.

"What did I do? Ha, that is a good question. First after you left I broke down in tears and thought it was my fault that you weren't talking to me. Then I got angry thinking you should not be angry at me because I saved you from your beloved _Tanya_. Next I got your message of I'm sorry, so I threw my phone at the wall, and then I proceeded to drink away my miseries the rest of the night. I had a lovely evening! How was yours?" I shouted at him. I walked over and sat on the couch, not letting his reply to my question. I felt the cushion next to me dip down, so I knew he was sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to give you false leads. I just had something on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Please, I'm so sorry; forgive me?" He whispered. I sighed before nodding my head and leaning over. He opened his arms and I fell into his embrace tiredly, due to exhaustion.

"Can we talk about something," I heard him whisper after a couple soothing minutes of silence. I nodded and lifted myself off of him. He looked at me a couple times before he opened his mouth.

"Last night, something you said to Tanya, really got me thinking. That was what had me in a bad mood the rest of the day, and again I'm really sorry about my actions."

"What was it," I said as I tried to retract everything I said last night.

"You said 'wait till I'm a vampire'," He sighed. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering why this got him upset.

"Yeah, I said that on purpose, Edward. I'm ready to live my life and that includes you," I said.

"You are living your life. You have an amazing career and amazing friends! Why would you want to give that up?" He argued.

"I would give anything up for you, and I know you would do the same," I said getting agitated. We had this talk already, before he left.

"I know, but Bella, you have a soul and I don't. I want you to live your life like everybody do and I'll be right by your side. When you leave the face of the Earth, I will find some way to follow you," He growled.

"No, I don't want a regular life, I'm not regular!" I shouted at him. This conversation was easily going onto the bad side.

"I refuse to change you Bella. Your life is supposed to be full with love, not blood and immortality!" He growled again.

"I'll have Alice do it! She was one of the ones who voted me to become like you!" I said standing up and facing him. He stood up and faced me, so our bodies were almost touching. I can't believe he is trying to rule what I want and what I can't have.

"No she won't, I won't let her or any of part of my family do that," He snarled. He looked like a real vampire; cold hearted and cold faced.

"You're not my dad," I whispered, tears starting to spill onto my cheeks.

"I know I'm not you dad! I'm just telling you that your life right now is so much better than the one you want," He growled.

"Get out," I cried. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"No, we need to talk about this," he exclaimed.

"I said, Get out," I screamed in his face. Tears started pouring down my face as I started pushing him to my door. He stumbled back, in momentary shock. I was able to push him through the door where he stood in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfound expression.

"Don't come back," I sighed as I slammed my door shut in his face. I slid down the door, crying. I sat down and held myself, crying for my past love as he pounded on the door asking for me to open the door. I cried even harder, knowing that nothing in me could face him ever again.

**Okay so this chapter is done, and I started crying when I was writing it! This story is coming to an end, but I'm not done! I got a couple more things up my sleeve!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Is this a mistake?

**EPOV**

**Chapter 12- Is this a mistake?**

What have I done? How could I have been so stupid! I had been kicked out of my soul mates room, because we had the discussion about her becoming an Immortal again. I stood there, with a confused expression, staring at the wooden door, which had been slammed shut in my face not even a minute ago. After I realized my situation I ran to the door and started pounding, hard enough that she could hear me, but not hard enough to break down the door. Last I need is to pay for another door, while trying to break into my soul mates room.

"Bella! Open up! Please love," I cried through the outside of the door. What hurt me the worst was that I heard a heart breaking sob echo from inside the door. I gave up after a while of pounding on her door, so not to disturb anymore residents in the hotel. I slid down the door, my back facing it, and put my face in my hands. I screwed up again! Does fate not like me anymore? All I wanted was the best for my Bella. Not becoming a vampire and having her live her life fully and happily was my plan; I should have never come. But yet, I can't find it in me to feel miserable that I came back for my Bella. I felt loved again while I was near her; whole. Now I just screwed everything up and we are both paying for my mistake.

"Bella, please, don't leave me," I mumbled through the crack of the door, hoping that Bella could hear me.

"I said go away Edward. I need some time to think," I heard her reply in a tearful tone. If I could shed tears, I would have them running down my face by now. This was the first time in my 119**(AN/ 10** **years later, had to add 10 to 109, lol!) **years in my existence that I wished I was Human. I wanted to have tears running down my face; I wanted to feel how it felt to have a heart broken in two pieces. What am I going to do?

**BPOV**

I guess Karma can be hurtful. Though, I don't know what I did in the past to have this happen. Edward was sitting outside my door the whole night. I could hear him mumbling to himself all night. 'Please don't leave me Bella' and 'I'm so sorry Bella'. God, I wish I could forgive him and help him back in here. We could snuggle up on my bed, while we talked this out in adult ways, and then he would hold me while I drifted to sleep with him humming my lullaby like old times.

After a while of just sitting on the floor, in front of my door, I used the strength I had left to heave myself up the stairs to fall onto my bed, and cry myself to sleep. I woke up late, the next morning, being so tired from yesterday's events. I heaved myself out of my warm, comfy bed to look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible; my hair was sticking up in all different directions, my eyes were swollen red from all of the crying I did last night, and I had dark bags under my eyes, like I suffered from exhaustion. I didn't even to make an attempt to fix my appearance; I just walked out of my room and down to the living room. I made a pot of coffee and eagerly sipped one down. The coffee gave me more strength to continue with my day.

I just walked down after taking a long, hot shower, when I heard a soft, timid knock on my door. As I walked in the direction, I prayed that it wasn't Edward. I wasn't ready to face him yet. I opened my door to see Rosalie and Emmett standing across from my door. I gave them a watery smile as I let them in. They walked in and Emmett immediately pulled me into one of his brotherly, bear hugs that I needed. I cried on his shoulder for a couple minutes, while he let me stain his shirt. After a while I stopped crying, still sniffling, and walked over to the couch. Rosalie and Emmett followed me over and sat down on either side of me.

"How you holding up?" I heard Rosalie murmur. She put her cold arm around my shoulders as she rubbed my back.

"I'm fine," I swallowed another cry as I answered her. I don't know why she is being so sincere to me. I probably just broke her brothers' heart in two!

"No you're not," Emmett argued. I sighed before nodding my head, no longer having the strength to lie.

"Edward's a mess too," Rosalie sighed, "Came home around one in the morning, looking like he wanted to cry. He hasn't come out of his room since." I sighed, wishing I could just ball up and crawl into a dark whole to hide from the universe.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Emmett murmured. I sighed, wanting to say no, but not wanting to keep something from them, that they will probably find out about in the future.

"We got in a fight about my future. I want to be a vampire so I can live forever with him, but he wants me to stay human. We have had this discussion so many times!" I growled. I just wanted to get rid of my frustration.

"Edward looked a mess, Bella. Do you think you guys can work it out? I can't stand to see my brother be like that and I can't stand to see you like this either Bella," Emmett exclaimed.

"When the time comes, I will. But right now, I think we both need to cool off and think about what happened," I stuttered. I wanted so bad to race over to the Cullen's house and get on my knees and grovel for Edward to forgive me. I knew this was all my fault. I shouldn't have kicked him out and I should have had him stay and we could have talked this all out.

"Alright, Bella. Remember we love you and we hope you guys can work this whole mess out," Rosalie sighed. They both gave me one last hug before they headed out the door. Just before Emmett closed the door I yelled out for him.

"Tell Edward that I still love him." Emmett gave me the knowing glance before he closed the door and left me in my empty world.

Even though I confessed my love for Edward to his brother, it still doesn't change anything. He is not willing to have me change and I don't want to grow old with grey hair and he looks like he is my grandson. Also, Edward will never forgive me for what I said and I had kicked him out of my apartment room. The fact of moving to London was still looming over me; ready to take control of my life. Moving to London will hopefully give me another chance at my worthless life. Anything without Edward is worthless. I grabbed my lap top, which was sitting on my kitchen counter, already pulled up to the Seattle airport, saying when our trip starts. I already had 3 tickets bought for us; first class. I had to bring Dylan or else I would be in bad shape for good. Our flight left tomorrow at 11:30 on the dot. I felt excited and unhappy at the same time. I would get to move to a whole new place and live in a different culture and meet more of my fans. Overruling that feeling was that I would be leaving behind a big part of my heart. It would be like last time, except the roles reversed. I couldn't tell them to their faces. It would break my heart even more.

I had the plan all set out. Tomorrow at 9:00 I had a final performance for my fans here and right away I was leaving off to London. No explanations, nothing. Alice probably has already seen my decision, so hopefully they will understand. I also had warned them from the get go, when I first saw them at the dance studio. Telling them, I go where my music leads me; and right now, I was heading to London. I ran up to my room and grabbed my already packed suitcases and trudging them down the steps to set them near the front door. I put all my loose objects I need for the ride, in a spare bag. I texted Dylan and said for him to be ready by 9, because right after the show, we were out of here. After two hours of packing and checking things I dragged myself up the stairs, to my room, where I fell on the bed for some deserved sleep.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" The crowd was chanting my name as I waited behind the stage curtain, for the signal to go on stage. The lights person gave me thumbs up and the curtain rose, showing myself. The crowd roared with enthusiasm as I skipped out to the center of the stage, and grabbing the microphone. I took the microphone off of its post, before walking around on the stage, trying to act calm; when I am really have butterflies in my stomach.

"How are you guys?" I questioned as the crowd cheered me on. "Alright, so here is my last song for you guys, hope you like it," I said as I took my stance ready to sing my life out.

_I trusted you_

_Yeah that would be my first mistake_

_Yeah, I, I've been lied to_

_Your eyes are I ice cold blue_

_A mirror of the heart inside of you_

_You can't walk back in my life_

_You had a chance to be by my side_

_I don't have to hear you cry to know_

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go _

_There's nothing inside me that still feels _

_Connected_

_To you_

_To me you're already gone_

_I got a new love, yeah_

_He's my new love now_

_And he loves me so_

_Takes me where you never took me _

_Although you tried too_

_I don't need you in my life_

_Forgot what it's like to be satisfied_

_I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know_

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go _

_There's nothing inside me that still feels _

_Connected_

_To you_

_To me you're already gone_

_Takin' a look at these photographs_

_Fightin' my tears and I try to relax_

'_Cause you came and you left_

_And it all went by so fast_

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go _

_There's nothing inside me that still feels _

_Connected_

_To you_

_To me you're already gone_

_Just go_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go, it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go _

_There's nothing inside me that still feels _

_Connected_

_To you_

_To me you're already gone_

_To me you're already gone_

_I got a new love now, yeah, yeah_

_I trusted you_

_And that would be my first mistake_

I was in tears as I took my bow and thanked my audience. I held in my tears, wanting just to go to London, and start all over again. Dylan, Chris and I hopped into the limousine that was taking us to the airport. I unleashed my tears, when I was away from my fans and peers. I cried on Dylan's shoulder the whole twenty minute ride, staining his shirt in the process. I kept repeating that this was a good idea, and that it is a fresh start, but I couldn't quench my fears of losing my one and only love for good. We arrived at the airport, with five minutes to spare, before our flight left. Since we were late getting here, we were at the back of the long line, waiting to get on the plane. The line was moving slowly and the hidden secret of leaving everything behind and running to my love was getting stronger. Just as we were about three people from the attendant taking the tickets, I heard a loud yelling. Then I realized that voice was yelling my name. My head whipped around at the un-mistakenly velvety voice to see the person I wanted to beg on my knees for forgiveness, was running in my direction.

**Aright, this Chapter is done! What did you think? Next up is EPOV and then one last chapter and this story is complete! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song- Just go by Jesse McCartney!**


	13. Forever is in my future

**EPOV**

**Chapter 13- Forever is in my future**

"Bella!" I groaned. I heard shuffling behind the door, signaling Bella had gotten up from her spot on the other side of the door. I had been sitting here since she had kicked me out, which was about three hours ago. I haven't moved from my spot on the outside of the door; other people that lived on this floor gave me weird stares as they passed me on their way to their own rooms. What was I supposed to say? My girlfriend kicked me out; do you have a spare key? Ha, right! I banged the back of my head against the wooden door again; not hurting myself, but leaving small indentations in the feeble wood. All I wanted to do was break down the door, and gather Bella up in my arms and talk this whole mess out. I can't lose her again.

I stayed till the late night, just sitting there, staring at the opposite wall. Bella had long since retired to her bedroom. I could hear her stumbling around in her room, until I heard the soft echo noise of her falling into her bed and crying herself to sleep. I know that sounds a little like stalking, but what else did I have to do? I looked at the watch that was on my wrist. The luminous light from lanterns in the hallways, allowed me to see that it was half past midnight. I sighed to myself, before getting up and walking down the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the lobby button and leaned against the back wall of the elevator. As I reached the lobby, that was empty, I made my way out to my silver Volvo, which had been parked on the south side of the hotel. As I climbed into my car, I caught my reflection in my rear view mirrors. I looked a mess. My hair was even more disheveled, since all I had been doing was running my hands through it, tugging on my scalp in frustration. My eyes caught my interest though. When I had come to the hotel today, my eyes had been a soft honey color. Now, my eyes were pitch dark, like I have starved myself for weeks. After everything that I had been through today, I guess my eyes would be black. I was so frustrated with myself, for letting this thing get so out of hand. I should have agreed with her and said I'll do anything for her, but yet I had to argue. I know the consequences of changing her and living this damned life, but I didn't want her to go through this. Her life was pure; she had a soul. I wish she would stop thinking that I had a soul, because I lost mine when I became a heartless monster. Bella will never be a monster in my eyes, but she wanted to become like me. I could see the advantages though of changing her. I would be able to love her like my equal; not having to be cautious of my strength. I would be able to kiss her like I had been wanting too, since I had met her. She would be able to live for the rest of eternity, right by my side, and we could face anything together. Together… I was alone now. There was nothing that I could do. I had begged her to let me back in, pleaded her. Yet, none of that changed her mind. With one final sigh, I turned my car on and headed off to Forks. I stooped on my way to my house to hunt, wanting to get rid of some of my frustration. I had stopped at a deserted parking lot and parked my car, before taking off into the woods. I quickly found a heard of elk by a stream. I stalked my prey for a little while, playing. I knew they knew I was around; there ears perked at different directions looking for the possible threat. I stay silent behind a bush, just waiting for the perfect moment. After a while I got bored, so I lunged from my hiding spot and took down the biggest one. The rest of the family fled in different directions, but I couldn't care. My teeth sank themselves into the elks' neck, and drained the elk dry. The warm, gooey, liquid ran down my throat. I gagged a little bit after I was done, because elk was not my favorite. It satisfied my hunger, but didn't diminish it. I sat back and looked up at the sky. Stars littered the sky in various positions. I felt myself dry sob for my loss. My beautiful Bella had slipped from my fingers again, and I had no clue how to have her forgive me this time. I took my anger out on the tree behind me, punching it and kicking it with all my might, until there was nothing left of the bark. I raced out of the deserted site and found my car. I raced along the streets, letting the enthusiasm of going fast thrill my body. Bella never did like when I went fast, though. God… everything in my world revolves around her. I can't live without her.

I reached my house at about one thirty, trying to sneak in without disturbing any of my family. Of course that didn't happen. They were all huddled around the main living room, not paying any attention to the game that was playing on the flat screen; except Emmett, of course. When they heard me enter the house, Esme floated across the room and pulled me into a motherly hug. I wrapped my arms around her, needing the comfort. I dry sobbed into her neck, just wanting to curl up and never show my face again. I muttered words incoherently into her neck as she tightened her grip on me. After a while she pulled away and patted me on the back. I went to the couch and sat between Alice and Emmett. I put my head in my hands as more dry sobs echoed through my body.

"She left me, she left me again," I mumbled through dry sobs. I couldn't keep myself in tack at all after today's events. Alice patted my back in reassurance.

"Why, Edward?" she whispered.

"We argued about her becoming a vampire again. It got so out of hand, that she kicked me out of her place. I stayed there through the night, listening to her cry herself to sleep, Alice! Why can't I get anything right in my worthless life?" I mumbled.

"Edward, you have to come to the fact that, if you want to live with Bella forever, then you need to change her. She doesn't want people to suspect that you are her son or grandson. She wants to live with you forever, and to do that, she needs to be like us," Alice whispered to me. I nodded my head, knowing that some way or another, I will have to change her.

"It is just too soon, Alice," I whispered heartbreakingly.

"Edward she has waited long enough. You promised her that graduation, you would change her; then we left. It is now ten years later. Bella is almost twenty-nine, Edward. She is already thinking that it is too old for her. Yes, she still looks like she was ten years back, but face it Edward, she will get old if you don't change her, and she will leave us, and we don't want that," She whispered.

"I know Alice. Believe me, I know. I would rather her live a long, happy life as a human, with me by her side, but if it comes down to it, I will change her for her to live with me forever. That is the most selfish thing you will ever see me do." With that I got up off the couch and headed to my room, ignoring all of the reassuring looks I got from my family. I stayed in my room all night, laying on the big, gold bed that I had purchased for my Bella, which still has not been used. I had the Cd I had made for Bella on her eighteenth birthday in my stereo, playing on repeat of Bella's lullaby. I stared up at the ceiling, looking at nothing, drowning in my sorrow, until a knock came upon my door. I knew it was Alice, because she would be the only one that would want to deal with me in my state of matter. After a couple seconds, she came skipping into my room, and sat down on my bed next to my laying form.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. I nodded my head as I saying 'fine.'

"No you're not," she argued. I sighed before nodding my head and agreeing with her. I was not fine. I was miserable, useless.

"Rose and Emmett went to see how Bella is holding up," she whispered. I sighed, knowing that my brother and sister could do what they want, but it still would not make a change. She smiled at me before leaving my room, and leaving me in my sorrow.

A little while later, I heard the front door open and close, and the loud noises of Emmett and Rosalie returning from their trip to see my Bella. I heard them conversing with the rest of the family downstairs. I wish I could've been able to go downstairs and see how Bella was reacting to all of this, but I couldn't force myself to stand or move my legs. I just laid there, listening to Bella's lullaby and thinking of my Bella. I heard the conversation downstairs come to a halt as I heard my family scatter around to do their own things. Emmett knocked on my door, as he barged through.

"Bella says she still loves you," he said, and then he walked out. That was good to know. My Bella still loves me. I knew that doesn't change anything though. She probably still doesn't want to see me. I stayed in my room, with a small smile now plastered on my face until I was warped into a vision that Alice was having. It showed Bella in a line, which looked like an airport. I saw her sigh and look down to the ticket that said trip to London with today's date on it. I pulled back harshly from the vision as I looked wildly around the room, till I spotted a clock. Twenty minutes to ten o'clock. Her flight leaves at ten o'clock! I shot off my bed and race downstairs and out the door to my car. I faintly heard Alice yelling for me to go get her, but I raced to my car faster. I zoomed down the highway toward Seattle airport, two times over the speed limit.

"Come on, come on, come on," I mumbled to myself, as I willed my car to go faster. I had less than ten minutes till Bella's flight leaves, and If I am too late…well let's just not got there. I found the closest spot as I jumped out of my car and did a brisk jog to the main entrance; little faster than humans would be able to perform. I ran over to the helping booth, where flight attendants would direct you to your flight. I raced up and started spluttering words to the blonde that looked extremely bored, staring at her computer.

"Where does the flight to London board?" She perked up as soon as she got a good glimpse of me. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she typed something into her computer.

"Um… so London boards in like three minutes at like entrance 3d," she said in a supposed sultry voice. I tried to hold my laughter in at this fake blonde trying to seduce me, when my heart will always belong to Bella.

"Thanks," I said shortly as I headed out into the mass of people, trying to catch their flights or say good bye to loved ones. I ran through the crowds, scanning around looking for 3d. As I saw the sign that said 3d was up ahead, I quickened my walking pace to a jog, trying to beat the clock.

"Bella!" I shouted, hoping to catch her before she boarded her plane. I saw a brunette's head fly over to the sound of my voice, and I saw my angel looking at me with happiness, love, and confusion. I raced ahead and pulled my Bella aside from the line.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Edward, what are you doing? How did you know where I was?" She asked in confusion.

"Alice… Alice had a vision of you leaving without telling us," I whispered. Bella sighed before looking down at her shoes. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"Why Bella?" I whispered.

"I don't know Edward. I thought we needed a break, and I thought this was the best idea. If you didn't want me to be like you, and I refuse to grow old with you, then it made sense for us to just not see each other again," She whispered.

"I'll change you Bella, I will. Give me time to prepare and I will. We will live happily as immortals," I whispered back to her.

"Oh Edward, I don't think we can do that. You already made the decision, and I'm just following what you told me. I also said that my music controls my life. We need a fresh start and London is calling me," she answered my question with tears starting to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'll come with you Bella. Please, just give me another chance. I'll prove to you my love for you and I will change you soon, just please, don't leave us again," I whispered. I saw her thinking about my proposal, but we were interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Excuse me, miss. The flight to London is leaving soon. Are you boarding?" the attendant said to her. I looked behind and saw Chris and Dylan looking at her with pleading smiles. I could tell that they didn't want to leave for London. Everyone had adapted to life in Forks.

"Um… no, I'm not boarding and neither are these two," she smiled at the attendant and pointed behind her. I saw Chris and Dylan jump up and down in happiness as they ran out to the limo with a 'see you in the limo' to Bella. I couldn't help the huge smile that spreaded over my face. I grabbed Bella in a big hug as I crushed her to my chest. I pushed my face into her hair as I inhaled her freesia scent.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her hair. She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes.

"No, Thank you Edward," She laughed. I laughed along with her as I place my lips on hers. We kissed for a little bit, standing in the middle of the airport, until I had to let Bella breathe. She hugged me again, before we grabbed her suitcases to head back home. I grabbed her hand, and laced my fingers with hers, where they would stay forever.

**Okay so that is the last real chapter! Next is the epilogue! What did you think? The last part reminded me of the one part in Keith with Jesse McCartney! LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**EPOV**

**Chapter 14- Epilogue**

_**149 years later:**_

My name is Edward Cullen, and I miss my wife. My wife has been gone for about two weeks now, going big with her career. Of course, we still talk on the phone or video-chat over the computer, but still, I miss her. When she left she took half of my heart with her. She took all of my love and went on tour for two weeks. My wife is a singer; a vampire singer. No one suspects that though. My wife is the famous Izzy Cullen.

Perhaps I should rewind a little. Izzy or as you know her by Bella, continued her singing, just every once in a while, changing her name. After that fateful day in the airport 149 years back, Bella, Chris and Dylan stayed in Forks. Bella and I agreed that before her twenty-ninth birthday, I would change her to a vampire, an immortal, for the rest of her eternity. Of course, I had to get ready for that promise I made her. Carlisle helped me study on how to keep my control and how to do it correctly. I remember that day like my wedding day.

_**Flashback:**_

_ Bella had come over to my house, early that morning. She was ready for the change, more delighted than anything. I spent the morning lying in bed with my Bella, for the last time in her human life. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed as sleep overcame her; her deep breaths as she inhaled and exhaled. Most importantly, I listened for her talking. That was going to be the one thing I am going to miss. The way she mumbled my name throughout the night and 'I love you' as well. I loved the way that she knew my close proximity, and how her feeble hands reached out and tugged on my shirt that I wore. She pulled herself closer to me, if that was possible. Laying her head on my chest and entwining our feet under the covers. She loved me for me, not my money or so called 'good looks.' I didn't want to change her, but a promise is a promise. I will never break another promise to my love for as long as I exist. When the afternoon came, I shook her gently, upon almost time of the change. My family was waiting anxiously downstairs, ready to say goodbye to the human Bella and hello to the vampire Bella. They all took bets on what her special ability would be, because my Bella was just special like that. I betted that I would finally be able to hear her thoughts, while my family betted on other random abilities. She woke with a start, ready and willing to get this over with. We walked downstairs, hand in hand and greeted my family. They all gave Bella one final soft hug because they won't be able to see _

_her for three days. Emmett being Emmett, made Bella blush beat red one last time while he had a good time making fun of her. They all left, upon going hunting out far, to resist the sweet stench of my loves' blood later. Carlisle stayed however, to make sure I was relaxed and comfortable through the operation. Bella ran upstairs to my room, and changed her wardrobe to a pair of sweatpants and a forks sweat shirt. She lay down on the operation table and stared at me with love and trust. I stared back at her and gave her the same expression. I gave her on final soft kiss, before I sunk my teeth into the jugular of her throat. I pushed as much venom I could into her system with each bite I pierced her skin in. She didn't even scream, or thrash around like the most of us did. She whimpered yes, but she stayed calm and collected to make me stop worrying. That is why I love her so much. We waited the long three excruciating days, for my love to wake up. When she did though, eyes red, beautiful form, I fell more in love with her if possible._

_**Flashback end:**_

I sat on my bed, thinking about her. I wish she would come home soon. I miss her terribly, and I think I have driven my family up a wall. They all had the thoughts of killing me, because I wouldn't stop moping or groaning. Eventually, I stayed in my room, for the entire day to stay out of their hairs. Alice was the only one that could put up with my mood, telling me that my Bella should be home around Saturday night, but she wasn't completely sure, because Bella kept changing her mind. I had a whole three days left to wallow in sorrow. God, my life is pathetic. Everything I did was with Bella, and I couldn't do my activities without her near. I watched Bella on the TV every night, watching her sing with her beautiful voice. She amazes me every day of her existence.

I looked over on my bedside table, of the room that my Bella and I share and saw the photo of us on our wedding night. My Bella looked so beautiful that day. She was a vampire when we got married. A couple years after her change, so as Charlie and her older human friends could attend. She was smiling so blissfully during the day; definitely one of the best days of my existence.

_**Flashback:**_

_ "Dude, you need to calm down," Emmett exclaimed. He was telling me the truth; I was scared out of my wits, thinking Bella might not show at the end of the aisle. I fixed my tie for the hundredth time, smoothing out my suit and pants, breathing in and out to try and calm my nerves._

_ "Edward, he is right. You need to calm down, I can feel waves of fear rolling off of you," Jasper piped in. I felt calmness wash through my body, as I turned over to Jasper and thanked him._

_ "I know, I know, but I cant. What if she had second thoughts?" I whispered urgently. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads in annoyance. I knew I was being a coward, but I couldn't help it. When the time came, I walked down the aisle, with Emmett and Jasper flocking my sides as my best mans. I stood to the side of Mr. Weber, Angela's father, and waited for Bella to come out. I heard Rosalie start the Wedding March as Alice and Angela, Bella's bridesmaids walked down one after another. I saw Charlie hobble down the stair case with Bella hanging onto his arm. She took my breath right out of me, and if I was human, I would be gasping for air. She looked absolutely stunning, in her wedding dress, that flowed down her feet. Her hair was pulled up in a fashionable way with two pins stuck in. I guessed the pins were Renée and Charlie's idea. We said our vows and slipped on our wedding bands, and Mr., Webber declared us husband and wife. She was finally my wife, she was Mrs. Cullen. _

_**Flashback end:**_

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" I heard Alice screaming on the top of her lungs, and in her mind. I heaved myself off of our bed and walked down the stairs to the main room, where my family was huddled around the couches, staring intently at the television. I took a good look at who was capturing the full attention of my family, and realized that it was my Bella. She looked stunning in a royal Blue dress, which clung to her perfectly. I sat down next to Alice and grabbed the remote before turning the volume up loud.

_"I just wanted to dedicate this song to my loving husband back at home, and if you're watching this baby, I love you and I miss you so much," Bella said into the microphone before strumming her guitar that was on her lap._

_I know how it feels_

_To wake up without him_

_Lying here all alone' Just thinking about him_

_I can't believe his hold on me_

_It'somethin' indescribable_

_I know he knows but won't you please_

_If you see my boy_

_Just tell him I miss his smile_

_Tell him I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see him in a little while_

_Oh 'cause I know when he hold onto me_

_He's the one thing that I could never live_

_Without_

_oh, oh, oh and tell him I love him, oh, yeah_

_just tell him I love him_

_The way that he moves_

_You know what it does to me_

_And when I catch his eye_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Still can't believe his hold on me_

_He's just so indescribable_

_I know he knows_

_But wont you please, please, yeah_

_If you see my boy_

_Just tell him I miss his smile_

_Tell him I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see him in a little while_

_Oh 'cause I know when he hold onto me_

_He's the one thing that I could never live_

_Without_

_oh, oh, oh and tell him I love him, oh, yeah_

_just tell him I love him_

_Every time that I'm around him_

_I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the_

_Ground_

_I'm so glad I found him_

_I know how it feels_

_If you see my boy_

_Just tell him I miss his smile_

_Tell him I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see him in a little while_

_Oh 'cause I know when he hold onto me_

_He's the one thing that I could never live_

_Without_

_oh, oh, oh and tell him I love him, oh, yeah_

_just tell him I love him_

_If you see my boy_

_Just tell him I miss his smile_

_Tell him I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see him in a little while_

_Oh 'cause I know when he hold onto me_

_He's the one thing that I could never live_

_Without_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_and tell him I love him, oh, yeah_

_just tell him I love him_

"Just tell him I love him," I heard the unmistakingly beautiful voice of my love. At first I thought my imagination was taking over my mind, but after I heard that song I whipped my body around ion the couch and saw my love leaning up against the wall behind the couch, staring at me with a smirk on her face. Our whole family was shocked at how we didn't even register her presence. We should have with our keen noses; I guess we were so engrossed at a part of our family singing. My feet took control of my body as I stood up and mechanically walked over to where my Bella was standing with love sketched across her face. My arms wound around her torso, holding her body close to mine for the first in two weeks. She fit together with me like a puzzle piece, stuck together for forever. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss equally, sharing her love for me. I pulled back after a couple minutes of tasting her lips and rested my forehead against hers.

"Never leave me for so long again," I whispered.

"Never," She whispered back. I pushed my lips against hers once more and my family cheered around us. Emmett being the big oaf he is, ruined our moment.

"Finally, he has been driving us crazy the past two weeks." I smile and laid my head on top of hers, and rocked us back and forth. My heart was in two again, having my Bella home. My life was complete and would stay complete with her in my arms for the rest of eternity.

**I can't believe it! The story has come to a wrap! I hope you guys liked it! I'll be coming out with more fanfic stories, hopefully soon, so jeep checking!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Tell her by Jesse McCartney**


End file.
